Can't Take It
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: *Updated* Alia learns that people still do care...
1. The Incident

I can't take it anymore. I really can't.  
  
Why don't they understand? I've asked, even lowered myself to beg this, plead with them. Why can't they understand? We're not freaks, we're not evil, we're not a disease. Why can't you understand?  
  
But it just falls on deaf ears. All they know is that we're different. And they can't stand differences. This is what our society has become, a hell-hole filled with stereo-types and 'the norm'.   
  
Can't they see that we're in love? Love! Does it really matter that we're the same gender? Why should it? Why does gender even matter, in reploids? We can't reproduce; it has no meaning. So why? Why do they treat us this way?  
  
But worse yet is what they do to him. Oh, no, they're too afraid to come near me. They'll shout insults at me, scream at me how I'm the reason this world is coming to an end, call me a freak, a faggot... I can take that. I don't care. But him.. they know he won't do anything. That he won't fight back. So they go after him, hurt him, attack him...  
  
'Mavericks'. Everytime I ask him what happened to him, that's all he ever says. 'Mavericks'. But I can see through his lie. He knows it, too. He's afraid now, afraid to be alone. Away from me. Because they'll come then. They hate us. They hate us. But we didn't do anything!  
  
I know... I know I'm taking the coward's way out. Ending my life won't make it easier for him. Ending my life won't do anything. But... I can't take this... I can't... I can't stand what's happening to us.  
  
I'm sorry X. I'm sorry.  
  
~~~  
  
"Zero?" The small hunter cautiously stole into the room, eyes wide. "Zero, are you in here?" he asked again, fearful that some other hunters were just playing a cruel trick on him.  
  
There, lying on the floor, was Zero. Gasping, he ran to his side, staring in horror at the pool of blood that oozed from his neck, pouring from the wound created by his sabre. His sabre, that his hands still clutched, fingers tightly wrapped around the silver hilt.   
  
"Zero..." Choking on a sob, X cradled in bloody form in his lap. "Why? Zero, why?" Closing his eyes, he allowed the tears to spill down his cheeks, falling and mixing in with the blood that coated the floor. "I love you Zero. I love you." Rocking back and forth, he continued to cry, burying his face in the chest of his dead-lover. "Why?"  
  
~~~  
  
I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened. First it was the Maverick Virus... then Iris... now you. If I stay much longer, I will go maverick.. and I don't want you to be forced to kill me.  
  
They would make you do that, too. They hate us. I'm sorry.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours later X finally let go of Zero's dead body. Standing up shakily, he walked into the small kitchen area of the apartment. Closing his eyes, he sank into a chair and sobbed, holding his head in his hands. It was only by chance that he noticed the paper lying on the table. Drying his eyes with his sleeve, X picked them up and began to read slowly.  
  
~~~  
  
... but I love you... no matter what they try to tell you...  
  
I hate them.   
  
~~~  
  
"I... I love you...?" Shaking his head, X sighed. "If you did, would you have done this? Zero... I can't live without you..."  
  
~~~  
  
I'm sorry  
  
~~~  
  
Walking over to the counter, he picked up a knife, staring at the blade. After a moment's hesitation, he slashed his own neck, choking on the thick red liquid that filled his throat.   
  
~~~   
  
I love you  
  
~~~  
  
I love you Zero...   
  
-----------  
  
AN: GAH! WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!?! ::goes off into a corner and sobs:: I had this sudden idea... I'm so sorry! Gah! It's like... so... depressing and... horrible! Gah!  
  
... I will finish Maverick! No more stories from me 'til it's done ( unless my friend uses my account again ). ::sigh:: 


	2. News Report

"Police reports are still unsure about the details, but it appears that, on the evening of October 28th, both Maverick Hunter Zero Omega and Maverick Hunter Rockman X Light were murdered.  
  
"Many rumors are surrounding the case, to go as far as to say the two killed themselves. Both are known to be lovers of each-other, and while Dr. Cain and Signas offer nothing to say on the situation, Alia, the Spotter for both the 00th and the 17th unit, has come forward with some details on the situation. A live broadcast will be shown in five, four, three, two-"  
  
"I don't care what you say, X and Zero did *not* kill themselves! Try and twist the situation as much as you want, find the evidence that shows that it had to have been them, no one else could have done it, and I'll rip your face off. /You/ killed them, you heartless ba*****s. You killed them with your cruel, heartless words about them, for making fun of them, for ruining their lives! You're the ones that killed them! Godda****, I hope that Sigma comes and kills you all for this! You deserve this! You f-"  
  
"... and it appears we've lost the feed from Hunters HeadQuarters... as this is all the information we can give you on this right now, we'll now switch over to sports. Jim?"  
  
"Right Lucy. Really, horrible tragedy. Shame to lose those hunters. Anyways, the Celts have beaten the Mavericks an amazing 72 to 36! This team is really cooking this year..."  
~~~  
  
AN: ::sighs and admits defeat:: I am a bad child, really, I am... there's just so much going on, and while I know what's going to happen, I just can't write out the last chapter of Maverick. It feels so forced. 


	3. I Won't

She walked down the worn sidewalks, head hanging, staring at the ground. Snow began to fall, swirling around her, obscuring her vision. 

_It's not fair_, she thought, angrily brushing the tears away. _It's not fair! They die, and no one cares. They've spent their entire life, trying to protect them, and no one could give a damn._

She wasn't watching where she was going and, before she knew it, she bumped into a man. Startled, Alia lifted her head and blinked, unaware that the tears had finally slipped past her hand and were now sliding down her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss," the man said, looking just as startled as she was. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… I'm so so sorry." 

"No, it's… it's okay." Sniffing, she gave him a shaky smile. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."

The man looked at her oddly, frowning. "Something the matter miss? You look like you've been crying… did some man hurt you?"

This brought a laugh from Alia, a short, forced one, but a laugh all the same. "Some man? I suppose you could say that, though in reality it was two…" Shaking her head, she tried to brush past him. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going."

"It's horrible, really." She stopped, confused. The man didn't seem to be talking to her anymore, more talking to himself. "That that had to happen, and that no one cares."

"Excuse me…?"

It was his turn to smile at her, his turn to try and mask some sadness. "Surely you've heard? About what happened to X and Zero?"

"Yes…" She blinked. "But, why should that matter? No one seems to care."

"I know. And that's what makes it so horrible."

Before she could say anything in response, he walked off, leaving behind only a set of footprints. Still staring at where he had been, Alia bit her lower lip, thinking about what he had sad.

_No one seems to care… that's what makes it so horrible…_

She smiled and nodded. "I see… Then I won't stop caring.

"I won't."

~~~

AN: I don't know if this is the end or not… I don't even know what the plot to this story _is_ anymore. But there is a plot, if you look hard enough. Maybe a fourth chapter in the future, though don't count on it. 


End file.
